


Cherry Magic! Timeline of Events

by runningondreams



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, M/M, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams
Summary: A linear guide to events of the Cherry Magic TV series. I found myself constantly trying to re-watch and get time references for the events of the show as I wrote, so I put together a timeline and thought I'd share it for anyone else in the same situation. This version lists both dates/time referents and the relevant episode where the events occur, and contains spoilers for all episodes and all specials.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Cherry Magic! Timeline of Events

**Author's Note:**

> This timeline is based on what I was able to put together from dialogue, costume changes, and set pieces. If there are details I missed, or if there's information that's from tweets or promotional materials, please leave a comment about it! I'm happy to edit in changes for everyone's benefit.
> 
> * * *

**Pre-2013**

Sometime in college 

  * Adachi overhears a group of his classmates talking about how he’s never dated anyone; they declare this to be “omoi” which could be translated as anything from “slow/sluggish” through “depressing” and “serious/severe”. (Episode 6) The scene is probably intended as a reference to a manga scene where Adachi goes out with a group of friends that includes his crush and overhears her saying she couldn’t deal with dating him because he has no experience.



Also in college 

  * Kurosawa gets asked out a lot by people he’s sure only like him because he’s physically attractive (Episode 7).



**August 2013**

Date Unknown

  * Kurosawa and Adachi are invited to join two of their bosses at a meeting with President Matsuura. They learn more about each other; inciting incident for Kurosawa’s crush. (Episode 7)



**February 2020**

Friday, February 14, Valentines Day

  * Kurosawa gives Adachi chocolates, playing it off as a free giveaway he doesn’t want. Kurosawa had been on a business trip all day. (Valentine’s Day Special)



**October 2020**

One day before Adachi’s birthday. 

  * There is a calendar set to the 10th month in Adachi’s apartment, but given later developments it must be very early in the month. (Episode 1)



One day later, Adachi’s Birthday (possibly Friday October 2nd?)

  * Adachi discovers he’s hearing people’s thoughts when he touches them. His alarm is set to go off at 7:15am. (Episode 1)



“One week later” (possibly Thursday, October 8th) 

  * Adachi has changed his routine to have as little touch contact as possible. His alarm now goes off at 6:30 am. He meets Kurosawa in front of the elevator and discovers Kurosawa’s feelings. He and Kurosawa stay late working together (Sajima Stationary data), and Adachi ends up staying over at Kurosawa’s apartment when he misses the last train. (Episode 1)



The next day (possibly Friday, October 9th)

  * Kurosawa makes breakfast for them both, they go to work together (Episode 2).
  * Adachi speaks with Tsuge about his power that evening, and mentions two of Tsuge's novels, "Love in May Showers" and "Breakup Blue Moon' (Episode 2).



At least a day later (possibly Monday, October 12th) 

  * Tsuge’s Birthday and first touch-encounter with Minato (Episode 2).
  * Kurosawa defends Adachi’s work to Urabe, and stays late to give him another portfolio of transaction data (Asukita Corporation). Adachi asks Kurosawa to have dinner with him (Episode 2).
  * Rokkau interrupts and invites them to the izakaya work party. (Episode 3).



Mid-October 

  * Adachi avoids being alone with Kurosawa for two weeks. (Episode 4)



Monday, October 26th 

  * Fujisaki and Adachi talk at lunch about her parents visiting. Some coworkers suggest Adachi should pretend to be her boyfriend to stop her parents’ matchmaking attempts (Episode 4).
  * Urabe sends Adachi and Fujisaki to get snacks. Kurosawa helps them deal with street harassment. Adachi listens to Fujisaki’s thoughts in the elevator and Kurosawa bandages a wound on Adachi’s hand (Episode 4).
  * Adachi navigates the Mont Blanc incident with President Hashimoto, further drawing Rokkaku’s attention as a potential friend/mentor (Episode 5)
  * That evening, Adachi sees Kurosawa and a woman Rokkaku says is Kurosawa’s ex together; he runs home through the rain (Episode 5).



Tuesday, October 27th 

  * Adachi is ill at work (Episode 5). Kurosawa takes him home and stays over to take care of him; Adachi learns the woman in question is Kurosawa’s older sister (Episode 6). Adachi's apartment is a 30-minute taxi ride from his workplace.



Wednesday, October 28th 

  * Adachi invites Kurosawa to continue staying with him while his sister is having problems. Kurosawa marks the date in his thoughts. (Episode 6).
  * Rokkaku notices they came in to work together and asks to join the slumber party. Kurosawa is jealous and realizes he’s losing control of himself (Episode 6).
  * Tsuge discovers Minato is not working his route and investigates (Episode 6).



Thursday, October 29th 

  * Kurosawa confesses his feelings for Adachi (Episode 6 & 7).



Friday, October 30th 

  * Kurosawa has a business trip to Osaka. Adachi finds him in the evening and confesses his feelings for Kurosawa; he references Kurosawa's confession as "yesterday" (Episode 7).



**November 2020**

Monday, November 2nd 

  * Kurosawa asks Adachi on a date for the next day (Episode 8).



Tuesday, November 3rd, Culture Day (deduced from it being a day off work apparently in the middle of the week)

  * Adachi and Kurosawa are supposed to have a date but end up accompanying Tsuge to watch Minato dance instead. Adachi encourages Tsuge to persevere and announces he’s dating Kurosawa (Episode 8).
  * Minato’s ex-boyfriend, Keita, insults Minato’s dancing but then tries to get back together with him. Tsuge sees Keita kiss Minato that night. (Episode 8).



One day between November 7th-11th (“9 days since they started dating” depending on if counting from Adachi’s confession or the Culture Day date; it is a work day so Wednesday the11th would fit best for that and with later timeline notes) 

  * Adachi and Kurosawa have breakfast in Adachi’s apartment; the start of Kurosawa’s photo collection (Episode 9).
  * Urabe notices Adachi is happier and asks if he has a girlfriend (Episode 9).
  * Rokkaku proposes another dinner party at Adachi’s apartment (Episode 9).
  * Adachi finds out about the product plan competition; the application period runs from Thursday, November 5th to Tuesday, November 17th (Episode 9).
  * Rokkaku confronts Tsuge (Episode 9).
  * Tsuge and Minato get together. (Episode 9)



Thursday, November 12th (probably) 

  * The day after his confrontation, Rokkaku apologizes for maligning Tsuge; Adachi enters the competition. (Episode 9)



Friday, November 13th

  * At least one day after Rokkaku’s apology, Adachi says he only has three more days to figure out his product for the competition (to be turned in by November 17). I’m going with November 13th here because 11/14/2020 was a Saturday and everyone’s at work. (Episode 10)



Saturday November 14th 

  * “Practice date” at Tokyo Dome City Attractions. Kurosawa and Adachi both reference “yesterday (at work),” which is the same day Adachi was bemoaning how little time he had left for the project. (Episode 10)



Monday or Tuesday, November 16th or 17th 

  * Adachi turns in his project proposal presentation and initiates a “practice date” to a bookstore and izakaya. (Adachi says a new installment of Ragna Crimson came out on this day, but I had trouble finding out if it was a real release or made up for the show.) Kurosawa and Adachi talk about the importance of communication and feelings. Adachi says it's difficult to get a table at his favorite izakaya in December. First mention of Christmas fireworks (Episode 10).



**Late November or Early December 2020**

Date Unknown

  * Tsuge and Adachi meet and discuss not depending on the magic too much, as well as Tsuge’s bicycle-related problems with Minato (Episode 11). (There’s potentially a month of time in here for missing scenes) 



**December 2020**

Monday-Friday December 14-18 

  * Adachi learns he made it to the second round of the competition. He and Kurosawa practice his presentation every night in the week leading up to it. (Episode 11)



Saturday, December 19 

  * Not on-screen, but Adachi has a Year End Party marked on his calendar involving someone named Momose-san (Episode 11).



Monday, December 21 

  * Adachi gives his presentation, worries more about his power, and ends up breaking up with Kurosawa. (Episode 11)



Tuesday, December 22nd 

  * Adachi and Kurosawa are not speaking at work. (Episode 11)
  * Tsuge makes up with Minato. (Episode 12)



Wednesday, December 23rd 

  * Urabe and Fujisaki give Adachi two very different pep talks. (Episode 12)
  * Fujisaki has started studying to be a Social Insurance Consultant. (Episode 12)
  * Rokkaku complains to Fujisaki that the fireworks were canceled. (Episode 12)



Thursday, December 24th 

  * Adachi and Kurosawa both take the day off work. (Episode 12)
  * Tsuge visits Adachi and drags him out of both his apartment and his emotional funk. (Episode 12)
  * Adachi and Kurosawa meet on the roof of the Anton Building and make up. (Episode 12)
  * Rokkaku and Fujisaki set off fireworks nearby (Episode 12).



Friday, December 25th 

  * Adachi and Kurosawa wake up together in Kuroswa’s bed. (Episode 12).



**Date Unknown**

  * Kurosawa and Adachi talk outside their office; elevator kiss (Episode 12).
  * Tsuge publishes "The Golden Cat Dances on Moonlit Nights" (Episode 12).
  * Rokkaku shows off new Toyokawa products in a department store (Episode 12).
  * Fujisaki continues to study to be a Social Insurance Consultant (Episode 12).



**February 2021**

February 14, Valentines Day (Idek, I think they just wanted to do a Valentine's special, but this should be a Sunday? Why this.)

  * 52 Days of Kurosawa and Adachi dating, as counted from December 25th. They exchange chocolates for their first Valentine's Day together. (Valentine’s Day Special)



**Date Unknown (after December 24th, possibly after February 14th based on airing order)  
**

  * Rokkaku notices the pens, and investigates his senpai's relationship. He asks Adachi to help him pick a restaurant for hosting Tsukume Corp, and Kurosawa gives him materials to study that include "2015 Toyokawa Art Teaching Materials Design Catalog" and "2017 Client Complaint/Response Reports." (Rokkaku Special - all calendars have been removed from the office set)



**Dates Unknown (possibly March 2021) - at least two days**

  * Minato makes it to the final round of the TDN Dance Competition, along with several people he knows (Naoya-senpai, Yuki and Haruki). (Tsuge and Minato Special - March 18th is visible on Minato's phone, indicating a deadline for further competition stage entry.)
  * Tsuge wins the Oka Literary Award for "The Golden Cat Dances on Moonlit Nights" (Tsuge and Minato Special - I wasn't able to find a record of this award or when it is usually announced).
  * Tsuge and Minato continue to work on their relationship (Tsuge and Minato Special).



**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything I missed/you think should be added!


End file.
